


Who's On First?

by anax imperator (anax)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator
Summary: Roy Mustang has a certain reputation, but reputations don't tell everything.





	Who's On First?

"So this is your place," said Edward, stopping in the middle of the foyer to look around.

Roy didn't feel a need to dignify that with an answer. He took Edward's coat and hung it up on a peg by the door, beside his own, and instead asked, "Do you want something to drink? I can make coffee and I think I might have some tea."

"Mmm." The sound was non-committal. Roy went toward the kitchen anyway; Edward had said many times that he liked coffee, and took it as black as any soldier, although Roy secretly suspected that it was all for show. He could hear Edward moving around in the living room, picking things up, riffling through a stack of papers.

The whole evening had gone very well, with Edward holding in his temper reasonably well, and not starting a scene in the restaurant. There had been a dispute with the check, because Edward apparently hadn't realized that Roy intended to pay for both their meals, and as a consequence the waiter had been left a rather oversized tip. Other than that, the whole process of seducing Edward had proceeded nicely, with Edward not turning hostile at any point, or even appearing to realize that he was being seduced.

And now Roy had his attractive subordinate in his living room, and all it required now was a final subtle closing of the trap. Edward would be beautiful in his bed, he was sure. Roy didn't care to count the number of times he'd imagined kissing those strong, narrow shoulders while fucking Edward into the sheets, but the reality was certain to outstrip his every fantasy.

The coffee set to brew, Roy returned to his guest, who was still standing in the middle of the room, perusing the front page of that morning's newspaper where it lay on the coffee table. "Sit down," said Roy. "Make yourself comfortable."

"This place just screams _bachelor_ all over, you know," said Edward. "It even smells like bachelor cologne. Why don't you just hang a sign on the door that says, 'I bring people here to have sex with them?'"

No woman had ever said something remotely like that to Roy - it was charming. He laughed and said, "Maybe I should." Perhaps Edward wasn't as oblivious to the whole purpose of the evening as Roy had come to believe. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Edward was amenable to that, but showed almost no interest in the various rooms as Roy took him around, at least not until they got to the bedroom. Roy was going to point that out and then discreetly move on, but Edward walked right in, turned on the light, and said, "This is where you sleep?"

Lingering in the doorway, Roy said, "Yes." Things were moving a lot faster than Roy had expected them to ... they were supposed to have coffee in the living room, chat about work or other nonsense that neither of them cared about, and share sexual tension for a little while before Roy moved in to initiate kissing and gentle groping. _Then_ they would move to the bedroom for more intimate activities. Edward, however, appeared to have other ideas, choosing to move even deeper into the bedroom to investigate the nightstand. Before Roy could stop him, the little blonde alchemist had opened the drawer, and was holding up one of the eelskins that Roy kept there.

His expression exasperated, Edward said, "Why do you even bother to pretend?"

Roy went over and took the eelskin from him, put it back in the drawer and closed it up. But, once he was over there, it seemed perfectly natural to remain inside Edward's personal space and say, "Do you make it a habit to go through people's things, Fullmetal?"

"Yes. It's part of my job. Especially when that person has designs on me." Hands landed on Roy's hips, and Edward took a half-step to close the space between them, peering up at Roy. "All you had to do was ask, you know."

That made it, very possibly, Roy's easiest seduction; even the women who wanted him desperately generally made Roy chase them a little. But Edward didn't want to be chased, apparently ... he twisted his fingers in Roy's collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

The kiss was soft and full of promise when it began, and as Edward's tongue slid into his mouth to deepen it, it quickly became harder, and the promise developed into desire. Edward tasted like the Creta-style steak he'd had for dinner, spicy and exotic, and Roy leaned farther down in search of more. His hands went around Edward's shoulders, and slid down the smaller alchemist's back; Edward's soft groan of pleasure was answered by Roy when mismatched fingers curled around his rear to pull him closer. A little nudge against his side turned him a bit, and another put his back to the bed. Roy opened his eyes, and broke the kiss when Edward pressed him again to sit down on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't entirely outside of Roy's experience for his lover to crawl up onto the bed between his legs and push him onto his back, but he wouldn't have expected it of Edward Elric. Edward was just so ... well, to be honest, so _small,_ and as delicately made as any doll, and if Roy were in a mood to be _really_ honest with himself, he'd admit that Edward was pretty young too. There was a certain amount of inexperience that was implied by Edward's youth, and Roy thought he could be forgiven for having assumed that he'd have to take the initiative and, so to speak, show little Edward how it was done.

He hadn't expected to find himself trapped under an armful of Edward, an aggressive tongue in his mouth and a hard erection stroking slowly and repeatedly over his hip and lower belly. It was nice ... it was _very_ nice, and he could be excused the moan of pleasure at the feel of Edward's arousal. But in all likelihood, Edward was just running off instinct and had no real experience in this, so after a couple of minutes Roy tried to roll the teenager off of him. With Edward under him, instead of vice versa, everything could proceed much more smoothly.

Only Edward resisted. The blonde transferred his lips down to Roy's throat, and began to explore the triangle of Roy's collarbone that was left exposed by the collar of his shirt, bracing himself with both hands on either side of Roy. If necessary, Roy could force Edward off of him, but he didn't really want to do that ... and was Edward _unbuttoning his shirt with his teeth?_

If Roy hadn't been hard before, he was when he realized what Edward was doing, but enough was enough. Squirming backward a bit, Roy sat up a little and braced himself with his hands behind him. "Edward?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Edward responded by crawling farther forward, to claim Roy's throat once more. He was no less sexy for this unexpected aggression, and Roy couldn't completely hold in a soft moan at the feel of teeth on his skin. But he forged ahead anyway.

"How often have you done this?" asked Roy.

"Mmm? I don't know. Three ... maybe four ..."

Hmmm.

"... dozen times. Why? I know what I'm doing, I'll take care of you."

It took Roy a completely understandable couple of seconds to parse that. Edward Elric ... _dozens?_ "Wait ... Edward, wait."

"What?" Edward didn't respond immediately, but when Roy sat up a little more, Edward did too, half-on the bed with his knees between Roy's and his hands on Roy's thighs. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted this."

"I ... uh ..." How to explain that he'd thought he was seducing a virgin? That he'd have to guide Edward through it ... "Who all have you had sex with?" he blurted, which was not at all what he'd intended to say.

The soft gold eyes hardened a little into a frown. "What's it matter? I haven't asked who _you've_ had sex with. I'm sure your list is longer than mine."

Okay, yeah, Roy could see how that had been kind of rude. "I'm sorry, I'm just ..." He ran a hand through that beautiful golden hair, wanting to kiss and ignore everything that Edward had just said, but ... "I didn't expect ..."

Sitting up on his knees, Edward gave Roy a shrewd look, his frown deepening. "You expected to fuck _me,"_ he said. "You thought you'd be my first. Didn't you?"

"Well ..." It wasn't going to be easy to deny.

Pushing himself up to his feet, Edward said, annoyed, "If the only reason you wanted me was because you thought I'd be a virgin ..."

"No, no!" Roy extended a hand toward Edward, saying, "That's not the only reason I wanted you. That's not even _a_ reason. I wanted you because you're ... Edward, you're damned sexy. I don't care how many people you've had sex with. Really."

Skepticism. "Then why did you ask?"

"I just wasn't thinking. Come back here." Making come-here gestures with his fingers, Roy added, "I do want you. I want you so bad, Edward."

The smaller alchemist crawled back onto the bed, and Roy turned to the side so Edward wouldn't be on top of him anymore. "All right," said Edward, as Roy began to kiss his hair and toy with the tie at the end of his braid. "But don't get any ideas that you're going to be on top."

"Hmmm?" The tie was bound tightly to keep it from slipping off, and Roy gave up and just slid an arm around Edward, trying to nudge him onto his back. "You smell so good ..."

"I said, don't think that you're going to be on top."

"What do you mean?"

Roy's attempts to get Edward onto his back were stopped by a hard automail hand on his shoulder. "I mean, you're going to be the one with your legs spread. If you really want me, that's how it's going to be."

Now it was Roy's turn to sit up. "What? No." Roy _did_ want Edward, a lot, but he had a reputation to maintain!

"Yes." Edward sat up as well. "How often have you had sex with a man?" When Roy didn't answer immediately, unwilling to admit that he'd only done that four times before, Edward said, "I thought so. You're basically straight. I'm gay. I'm topping."

No way. Roy had never bottomed in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. "Edward, I'm older than you are."

"That signifies what?"

 _"And_ I'm ..." He stopped himself before he said _more masculine,_ which he sensed would not go over well. Edward's frown, however, told him that he hadn't stopped himself soon enough.

"All right, I'm out of here," said Edward, standing up again.

"Edward ..."

"No. Stop right there. Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm automatically the fuck-ee, okay? If you want someone who will lay under you and compliment you on your technique, find a woman. When you decide that you really want someone with a cock, give me a ring."

Roy watched in disbelief as Edward adjusted his erection and straightened his clothes, and then walked toward the bedroom door. "Edward, that's not what I meant!"

Edward didn't stop, and Roy sighed and banged his head against the nightstand as he heard the front door open and close. Everything had been going so well ...

Well, maybe Edward had a reputation to maintain too.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
